A visit to Dr Watson
by KomihnNaty
Summary: Sherlock está aburrido, así que planea una visita al consultorio de John... pero no como cualquier paciente.


Tirando una pequeña pelota tan alto hasta casi llegar al techo, tomarla nuevamente y repetir la acción mientras se encontraba tendido en el sillón de tres cuerpos de la sala. Así había estado Sherlock los últimos diez minutos. Hundirse en su mente para entrar a su palacio mental había sido útil casi toda la mañana, pero luego de comprobar que todos los casos que habían llegado a la página web habían sido increíblemente aburridos y que ningún cliente había visitado el departamento ese día, se dio cuenta que permanecer sin la compañía de John lo desesperaba. No dependía de él realmente, pero sentía que si lo hacía cuando el mundo parecía haberse tomado un break.

Agarró por última vez la pequeña pelota, se levantó de un solo salto y caminó a su habitación. Se vestiría para ir a ver a John, la bata azul no lo cubriría lo suficiente del frío de Londres.

-Agh, John, ¿por qué tienes que trabajar en ese aburrido hospital? - susurró

Bajaba las escaleras mientras acomodaba su bufanda cuando la señora Hudson salía de su cocina con un plato de comida.

-Oh, Sherlock, querido, te estaba llevando… -

-Comeré afuera, señora Hudson-

-Pero… -

-Creí que no era mi ama de llaves-

Sherlock la miró por sobre su hombro izquierdo cuando bajó el último escalón.

-No lo soy, jovencito. Que esto no te confunda-

El detective sonrió recibiendo lo mismo como respuesta.

Una vez fuera del departamento tomó un taxi, según sus cálculos y lo predecible y monótono que era John, de seguro que el doctor apenas habría salido a almorzar. El tráfico era algo lento, pero con la distancia y el tiempo que se tomaba el rubio, podía estar seguro de que llegaría antes.

 _Nos hace falta leche.  
SH_

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para recibir una respuesta e iniciar una pequeña conversación en el camino.

 _Sería agradable que esta vez tú vayas de compras.  
JW_

 _Ocupado.  
SH_

 _Si lo estuvieras ni siquiera hubieras notado que no hay leche en la nevera.  
JW_

Sherlock sonrió, John lo conocía muy bien.

 _Que observador.  
SH_

 _Mucho más de lo que crees. ¿Ya almorzaste?  
JW_

 _Estoy en ello.  
SH_

 _Eso espero.  
JW_

Sherlock sonrió, a veces John se comportaba como su madre y aunque eso lo molestaba la mayoría de veces, no podía ignorar la gracia que le causaba.

Guardó el celular y pasó el resto del camino en completo silencio.

* * *

John metió a la boca el último pedazo de carne de su plato, la comida no había sido tan buena como las otras veces que había ido, pero tenía el hambre satisfecho y eso era suficiente. Pagó la cuenta y salió a paso lento del restaurante, siempre volvía a pie al hospital para ayudar a su digestión. Tal vez se encontraría con algún colega al llegar, hablaría por un rato y finalmente iría a su consultorio para atender a los pacientes que quedaban. Lo de siempre.

-Hola, Sarah. ¿Llegaron más? -

-Sí, tienes otros cuatro pacientes más-

-De acuerdo-

-Espera, toma-

Sarah entregó a John varias carpetas, este las recibió extrañado ya que todas deberían estar esperándolo dentro de su consultorio.

-Estas ya deberían… -

-Sí, lo sé, pero dejaste cerrado tu consultorio-

-No lo hice. Siempre lo dejo abierto. Es decir, cierro la puerta, pero sin llave-

-Hoy lo hiciste-

John se sorprendió, juraba que no lo había hecho, pero pudo haberlo hecho por casualidad, no debía porqué darle tanta vuelta al asunto.

-Bueno, tendré más cuidado la próxima vez-

El rubio sonrió y volteó con las carpetas en la mano para ir a su consultorio.

-John, espera… -

\- ¿Sí? -

\- ¿Dónde almuerzas? Es que… nunca lo haces en la cafetería-

-Oh, pues, tengo un restaurante predilecto- sonrió

\- ¿La comida es buena? -

-Sí, por supuesto. Bueno, ahora no tanto, pero me gusta el lugar-

-Oh-

Unas tímidas sonrisas reemplazaron el silencio por unos segundos. John se percató del interés de Sarah hacia su persona, no podía negar que se sentía alagado al saber que una mujer quería algo más con él, pero esos momentos no eran propicios, no en su actual posición.

-Me gustaría visitar el lugar, tal vez almorzar juntos-

-Sí… claro, podría… - John aclaró la garganta, era la primera vez que diría que estaba en una relación -yo podría llamar a mi pareja y almorzaríamos los tres-

Sarah intentó no borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, siempre veía solo a John y suponía que estaba solo. La vergüenza empezó a sentirla en el rostro.

-Oh, claro, sería… agradable conocerla. Es buena idea-

-Oh, no, mi pareja es… -

 _-Sarah, te necesito, por favor ven-_

La voz de una doctora interrumpió la conversación. Eso fue una especie de milagro para Sarah, quien no dudó en mostrar una sonrisa de disculpa a John para luego acudir al llamado. El rubio se sintió (aunque le daba vergüenza admitirlo) un poco aliviado. Hace relativamente poco se había dado cuenta que se había enamorado de su mejor amigo, de un hombre ¿desde cuándo se podía fijar en un hombre? ¿y descubrirlo recién a su edad? Lo había aceptado, pero no estaba preparado para decirlo a los cuatro vientos que resultó ser bisexual y recién se había dado cuenta. Se sintió mal por aliviarse, negar a Sherlock no era nada agradable para él, pero necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarse a la idea todavía.

Caminó tranquilo por el pasillo hasta llegar a su consultorio, efectivamente estaba cerrada. Sacó sus llaves y la abrió. Entró, cerró la puerta y se dirigió directamente a la silla, debía ver los expedientes para llamar a su paciente. Las carpetas estaban ordenadas por orden de llegada, así que el paciente en la primera carpeta en abrir era a quien atendería primero. Suspiró cansado al ver la foto, era la misma mujer que había atendido en esas semanas, tenía casi un diagnóstico, pero tenía que seguir las reglas, debía pedir las pruebas primero o los del hospital podrían caerle encima por negligencia si su diagnóstico resultaba ser errado. Leyó los resultados de la paciente, frunció el ceño al percatarse de las irregularidades, eso no pintaba nada bien para ella. A él no le sorprendía, se había dado cuenta de que…

-Aburrido-

Una voz grave, profunda y muy cerca de su oreja derecha lo asustó a tal punto que dio un salto desde su silla, su entrenamiento militar lo hizo pensar inmediatamente en tomar algo y prepararse para defenderse, pero apenas estuvo de pie y vio a la persona detrás suyo, su cuerpo se relajó y pudo tomar grandes respiros para calmar a su acelerado corazón.

-Por Dios, Sherlock ¿qué rayos estás haciendo aquí? -

-Hola, John-

El detective tenía las manos en la espalda y una sonrisa tan divertida que achinaba sus ojos de color gris en ese momento.

-Casi me matas del susto ¿cómo demonios te metiste a mi consultorio sin que lo notaran? -

-Bueno, pues… -

\- ¿Sabes qué? No me lo digas. No quiero saberlo-

John volvió a tomar asiento mientras aun respiraba con rapidez.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -

-Vine a verte. Me aburro solo en casa-

\- ¿Y esto es lo que se ocurrió? ¿Venir aquí a molestarme? -

Esas palabras habían sonado bastante groseras para Sherlock, él había ido con la mejor intención del mundo y John simplemente decidía rechazarlo.

-Yo no he venido a molestarte. Quise darte una sorpresa con mi presencia, creí que te gustaría-

John, ya un poco más calmado, hizo un gesto demostrando que se había avergonzado un poco por haber dicho semejante cosa.

-De acuerdo, lo lamento, Sherlock, pero esta no es la mejor manera de hacerlo ¿sabes? Podrías haberme llamado… o mejor dicho, mandarme un mensaje y hubiésemos almorzado juntos-

-No, se supone que esto era una sorpresa, eso es lo que se hace ¿no? -

\- ¿Se hace en qué? -

-En una relación. Eso es lo que se hace, dar sorpresas, detalles. Sé que te gustan esas cosas-

John sintió la sangre en su rostro, no conocía muy bien ese lado cariñoso de Sherlock, de hecho, solo lo había visto desde que habían iniciado una relación. El detective se había propuesto a dar de su parte para que la relación funcionara, puesto que ambos se sentían un poco incómodos con la situación: John aceptando su opción sexual y Sherlock comprometiéndose con una relación romántica.

-Sí… eso es lo que se hace, sí-

-Pues bien, aquí estoy-

Una complicidad con un sabor a prohibido se sentía en el ambiente ¿cómo haría para que Sherlock salga del consultorio sin ser visto? Si haría pública su relación, no quería hacerlo de esa manera tan extravagante, por así decirlo. Además, tenía pacientes a la cual atender, no podía estar encerrado con Sherlock por mucho tiempo y mucho menos trabajar con él al lado.

-Bueno… emm, Sherlock, ¿qué es lo que tenías en mente exactamente? -

El detective (que aún seguía con las manos detrás, parado frente a John, mirándolo desde arriba con una sonrisa) había planeado una linda visita al doctor, pero no una visita cualquiera. Aquella idea le habría parecido tan vulgar y exageradamente absurda si hubiese sido en otros tiempos, pero ahora no, la idea le parecía simplemente sublime, tal vez el experimento más interesante que habría hecho jamás.

 ** _Exactamente cuatro meses y ocho días habían pasado desde que habían iniciado en privado su relación. Tres meses desde que sus más cercanos lo sabían (excepto por Mycroft, él lo supo desde el primer día) y un mes con cinco días desde que habían tenido su primera noche juntos. Sherlock había insistido desde el comienzo que las cosas debían ser como siempre, con la diferencia de que compartirían besos, caricias y otros pequeños detalles de cariño mutuo, pero no sexo. Sherlock había sido claro con John y este se había comportado muy comprensivo con él, tal vez por el hecho de que, si el rubio aun debía digerir el hecho de que le gustaba un hombre, también debía darse un tiempo para decidir cuándo dar el primer paso para tener intimidad con uno. O si realmente estaba interesado en darlo algún día._**

 ** _Habían dormido cada uno en sus habitaciones los primeros meses, ambos se sentían cómodos con eso, pero John era un hombre que, aunque no siempre, solía tener encuentros íntimos con sus citas la primera noche. Estos encuentros no eran tan seguidos, pero eran al menos casi suficientes para evitar sentirse tentado a visitar ciertas páginas web tan a menudo. Esos meses sin actividad real le estaban pasando factura, las páginas web ya no eran tan interesantes ahora que solía visitarlas más veces de lo acostumbrado._**

 ** _Una noche, después de haber estado cuatro días en un caso bastante demandante, John tenía la cabeza de Sherlock en sus piernas mientras este meditaba en su palacio mental y él disfrutaba de la lectura de un libro en sus manos. Casi una hora habían estado así, en completo silencio, con el calor que envolvía el departamento gracias al fuego de la chimenea. Sherlock de pronto volvió a la realidad abriendo los ojos lentamente y observó a John con el ceño fruncido, concentrado en su lectura._**

 ** _\- ¿Qué lees? -_**

 ** _\- ¿Ah? Oh, ya estás aquí-_**

 ** _\- ¿Qué lees, John? -_**

 ** _\- "Los Mitos de Ctulhu" -_**

 ** _Sherlock frunció el ceño y juntó sus manos para posarlas debajo de su barbilla, como si analizara el título del libro._**

 ** _-Suena como a un libro sobre algún tipo de secta-_**

 ** _-Sí, de hecho… espera, ¿no has leído este libro? Sherlock, este libro es un clásico de Lovecraft-_**

 ** _\- ¿Quién? -_**

 ** _John sonrió entre indignado y sorprendido, no podía creer que Sherlock, con toda esa inteligencia y conocimiento que tenía, no sabía de alguien tan conocido por todos como lo era Lovecraft._**

 ** _-Sherlock, te he visto leer cientos de libros ¿y me preguntas quién es Lovecraft? -_**

 ** _Sherlock rodó los ojos y se levantó, se quedó sentado al lado de John mientras acomodaba su bata._**

 ** _-Yo leo libros que me proporcionen información, John. Información necesaria para el trabajo y saber el porqué de muchas cosas-_**

 ** _-Claro, pero nunca sabes cómo puede ser el próximo asesino en serie que aparezca-_**

 ** _Una vez cómodo Sherlock recostó su espalda en el respaldar del sillón y miró a John de manera inquisitiva._**

 ** _\- ¿Qué quieres decir? -_**

 ** _-Quiero decir, señor Holmes, que si un asesino serial, fanático de algún autor de terror, digamos… Edgar Allan Poe, basa sus crímenes en los libros del autor, nunca podrías encontrar un patrón correcto si no conoces al menos al autor-_**

 ** _\- ¿Qué? Eso es absurdo-_**

 ** _\- ¿Absurdo? Sherlock, admite que tengo razón. Hay cosas que sé y que tú no tienes ni idea-_**

 ** _-Oh, vamos, tú no sabes recolectar información. Tú solo almacenas todo lo que ves-_**

 ** _John abrió la boca totalmente sorprendido por las palabras del detective._**

 ** _-No puedo creerlo-_**

 ** _\- ¿Qué? -_**

 ** _-No puedes admitir que estás equivocado, que yo tengo razón esta vez-_**

 ** _Sherlock frunció el ceño y bufó como diciendo que era ridículo lo que John decía._**

 ** _-Te crees un maldito sabelotodo, pero no sabes ni siquiera quién es Lovecraft-_**

 ** _John sintió una ternura crecer en su pecho, tomó a Sherlock de su camiseta y lo jaló a él al mismo tiempo que se acercaba para finalmente besarlo. El detective sonrió en sus labios, John tenía razón, pero él nunca lo admitiría, solo se limitó a responder el beso con el mismo entusiasmo. Una sesión de besos era lo más lejos que ambos habían llegado, besos que, al ponerse apasionados, Sherlock prefería detener. El detective podía controlarse, pero John no tenía el mismo autocontrol que él._**

 ** _Habían pasado varios minutos cuando Sherlock sintió como su cuerpo respondía naturalmente a los estímulos, estaba perdiendo poco a poco el control, así que se detuvo. John se quejó con un muy sutil gruñido, su cuerpo también estaba respondiendo a los estimulantes besos._**

 ** _-John, basta-_**

 ** _-No, Sherlock, yo… -_**

 ** _John sabía cómo acabaría esa noche, no quería encerrarse en su habitación, visitar esas páginas y tocarse descaradamente mientras tenía a su pareja un piso abajo con el que podía pasar una noche mucho mejor. Tal vez era un hombre, pero eso no era cosa de otro mundo, además era la persona que amaba, suficiente motivo tenía para dar el siguiente paso._**

 ** _-Yo sé que no querías algo físico, pero… Sherlock, yo te amo… -_**

 ** _-John, no. No quiero hacerlo-_**

 ** _El rubio quiso insistir, pero no quería presionar a Sherlock, no era justo. Así que asintió con la cabeza mientras se acomodaba en su lugar._**

 ** _-De acuerdo. No hay problema- aspiró una gran cantidad de aire y lo botó por la boca -leeré un rato más y creo que luego iré a dormir-_**

 ** _Sherlock frunció el ceño y disimuló su asombro al ver la ligera erección de John asomándose debajo de los pantalones del mismo._**

 ** _-Bien. Yo pensaba tocar el violín, si no te molesta-_**

 ** _-No, por supuesto que no. Aprovecha que la señora Hudson está fuera estos días-_**

 ** _No pasó mucho tiempo cuando John decidió despedirse de Sherlock con un casto beso y subió a su habitación. El detective siguió tocando su instrumento, pero su mente (por más que intentaba evitarlo) le mostraba aquel detalle que había visto en los pantalones de su pareja. Debía admitir que últimamente le costaba un poco más de trabajo bajar la calentura que le dejaban los besos cuando estos se ponían bastante apasionantes. Para el tiempo que había pasado desde que se habían estado besando, normalmente él ya se encontraba en un estado tranquilo, pero ahora sentía más presente su entrepierna que de costumbre._**

 ** _Se había quedado solo tocando el violín por casi quince minutos cuando, realmente fastidiado por su poco autocontrol de esa noche, dejó el instrumento y caminó escaleras arriba hasta la habitación de John. Tocó dos veces, pero no recibió respuesta, John se había dormido bastante rápido._**

 ** _\- ¿John? ¿estás…? -_**

 ** _\- ¡Joder, Sherlock! –_**

 ** _John rápidamente cerró su computadora, se sacó los audífonos y se cubrió más con las sábanas totalmente avergonzado._**

 ** _\- ¡¿Por qué rayos no tocas antes de entrar?! -_**

 ** _-Lo hice, toqué dos veces, creí que estabas dormido-_**

 ** _-No, yo estaba… yo estaba… -_**

 ** _-Sé lo que hacías, John, está muy claro. Te estabas masturbando-_**

 ** _La vergüenza lo invadió con una evidente coloración en su rostro, John no sabía si quiera dónde poner la mirada. Sherlock lo había visto en una situación increíblemente vergonzosa y olvidar eso será imposible._**

 ** _Tomó la computadora y la dejó a su lado._**

 ** _\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sherlock? -_**

 ** _El detective realmente no sentía vergüenza de haber sido tan impertinente, de hecho, se había quedado un poco sorprendido de la rápida reacción del rubio al verlo. Ni en momentos de peligro cuando resolvían casos había visto a John reaccionar así de rápido._**

 ** _-Yo subí para decirte… quiero decir, para proponerte algo-_**

 ** _\- ¿A esta hora? ¿No es muy tarde? -_**

 ** _La mente de Sherlock se puso a trabajar, él ya estaba un poco calenturiento y su buena imaginación no discriminaba nada. Aquella pregunta ayudó a su mente a imaginar varias cosas que, de seguro, cuando lo esté haciendo, lo sentirá tan abrumador y satisfactorio como droga en vena._**

 ** _-De hecho, John, es la mejor hora. Además, estamos solos en la casa y no tendremos que restringirnos con la bulla. Sí, hablo de que estoy dispuesto a hacerlo, John. Sé que dije que no quería, pero debo confesarte que pude notar la erección que se formaba en tus pantalones cuando estuvimos besándonos en la sala. Por algún motivo, no he podido sacarlo de mi mente y creo que yo estoy como tú. Quiero que sepas que esto no es sencillo para mí, perder el control de mi cuerpo no es algo al que esté acostumbrado y lo más probable es que no me sienta cómodo, por lo que te pido…-_**

 ** _\- ¡Sherlock! -_**

 ** _La voz de John lo sacó de sus pensamientos, en los cuales, no se había dado cuenta que se había sumergido. Él había pensado decirle todo eso a John, pero no había dicho nada._**

 ** _-John... -_**

 ** _-Estuviste en silencio un buen rato, Sherlock. Por Dios, dime qué es lo que quieres-_**

 ** _-Es que he decidido… yo quiero que…-_**

 ** _Pensarlo había sido tan fácil y sencillo, pero ahora decirlo se estaba volviendo difícil. Él jamás hubiese pensado en que ese momento llegaría y aunque había experimentado muy pocas veces el tocarse tal y como lo hacía John, saber lo que se sentía al estar con una persona nunca había sido de su interés personal. No hasta que conoció a John._**

 ** _Sherlock pensó en por qué tendría que decirle con palabras al rubio que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, puesto que las palabras no salían de su boca. Lógicamente sería simplemente hacerlo._**

 ** _El detective caminó hasta John y sin decir nada lo besó con pasión, así como lo había estado haciendo varios minutos atrás en el sillón de la sala, pero con la diferencia de que Sherlock, por decisión propia, tomó la mano de John y la posó en su entrepierna. Un suspiro salió de su boca cuando John, luego de unos segundos de impresión, apretó con delicadeza su miembro, como si intentara dibujar los contornos del mismo con sus dedos. Ese solo toque mandó una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo._**

 ** _A partir de esa noche, sus encuentros fueron aumentando gradualmente. Ambos estaban en camino de obtener un nivel de confianza bastante alto, lo que les estaba permitiendo explorarse con más seguridad. John disfrutaba de su vida sexual y Sherlock había descubierto una de las drogas más placenteras que había probado en su vida._**

-Tus pacientes te han esperado por horas para que los atiendas, John. Podrán esperar unos veinte minutos más-

Palabras obvias, John pudo entender las intenciones de Sherlock rápidamente. La sola idea de hacerlo en el consultorio era, por todos los lados que lo viera, una terrible idea, pero su cuerpo realmente parecía pensar lo contrario.

-No, no. No, Sherlock, de ninguna manera-

\- ¿Por qué no? -

\- ¿Estás bromeando? Este es mi consultorio, Sherlock, hay gente allá afuera esperando que los llame y en cualquier momento puede entrar una enfermera. ¡¿No crees que es una maldita y mala idea?! -

-De acuerdo, entonces solo diez minutos. Tal vez un poco más-

\- ¡No! Ni diez minutos. Y sabes perfectamente que es muy poco para ambos-

-No si utilizo una buena velocidad-

La cara del rubio tuvo mil colores en un segundo, entre él y Sherlock había confianza, pero no compartía con su pareja esa costumbre de hablar de su intimidad como si fuese un tema cualquiera.

-Baja la voz, Sherlock, por Dios. Te van a escuchar-

John se levantó y tomó a Sherlock del brazo, dirigiéndolo a la puerta.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? -

-No, a dónde vamos, no. Tú vas a regresar al departamento-

\- ¿Por qué? No, no quiero- el detective se soltó del agarre de John -Además, si salgo por aquí todos me verán-

-Prefiero que te vean salir de mi consultorio a que nos vean… en otras cosas-

Cambio de táctica, Sherlock había aprendido muchas con la práctica. No por nada era un genio. Cada encuentro que tuvieron fueron como un atlas para él, aprendiendo qué mirada derretía más a John, qué palabras, dónde y cómo tocar. Las insinuaciones eran poderosas en John, hablar en claro doble sentido con cierto tono de voz provocaba mucho al rubio. Sí, había aprendido mucho y ahora era buen momento de usarlos.

-Oh, John, vamos. Sabes que esto te gusta-

\- ¿Qué?... ¿de qué hablas? Sherlock, por favor, tengo trabajo qué hacer. Ve a casa-

Los nervios realmente lo estaban incomodando, Sherlock podía ser increíblemente terco cuando se lo proponía, era casi imposible entrar en razón con él cuando eso ocurría. Apretó el puente de su nariz y cerró los ojos como para darse paciencia y no botar a patadas a su novio.

-Mira, no voy a enojarme ¿de acuerdo? Solo hazme caso. Haremos lo que tú quieras cuando llegue. Llegaré temprano ¿está bien? Y no dormiremos en toda la noche si así lo quieres-

No hubo respuesta, al menos no con palabras, la sonrisa endemoniadamente sugerente y lujuriosa de Sherlock lo decía todo. John se condenó por no poder evitar pensar con su masculinidad en esos momentos.

-Por Dios, Sherlock, no… no esa mirada-

El detective se acercó unos pasos y se detuvo a tan solo centímetros de su rostro, John lo miraba desde abajo, por así decirlo, lo que lo hacía sentirse vulnerable. Eso fue lo único que necesitó para saber los planes de Sherlock, ya que su novio no solo se había contentado de tenerlo a él dentro de su cuerpo en sus noches de pasión. Él también había querido invertir los papeles "como una clase de experimento", según él. John no se quejaba, por supuesto, admitía sin problema que lo disfrutaba (aunque se sintiera algo incómodo al principio). La actitud que en esos momentos había tomado el detective, la mirada, la insistencia y esa imagen de dominio con tan solo acercarse a él, le gritaba en la cara que quería poseerlo ahí mismo en el consultorio. No quería que John se lo hiciera; quería él hacérselo a John.

-Te necesito, John, no me dejes así, no seas injusto- susurró

-No, esto no está bien, maldita sea. No es ético-

\- ¿A quién le interesa lo ético, John? -

\- ¡A mí! No tendré sexo en mi consultorio y hablo en serio, Sherlock ¡no lo voy a hacer! -

Sherlock tomó a su novio por la cintura, se divirtió en secreto al ver que el rubio se dejaba hacer a pesar de decir que no lo quería.

-Tus pantalones muestran lo contrario, John. Tú me deseas, también quieres hacerlo-

A un paso, tan solo a un paso de ceder, los labios increíblemente cerca, el aliento tibio en su rostro, sus ojos penetrantes posados en él y solo para él.

-Vamos, John, ya no hay vuelta atrás. No podrás atender a tus pacientes con ese bulto en tus pantalones, así que solo tienes una solución, a menos que quieras masturbarte luego de que me vaya, pero sé que sería aún más vergonzoso para ti que dejarte embestir por mí-

Pobre John Watson, eso había sido demasiado para él, la maldita lógica de Sherlock había sido tan precisa e innegable que hasta su lado racional había terminado convencido.

Tremendo el beso que le brindó a su novio, tan necesitado y apasionante… a la mierda la ética, se dejaría embestir por Sherlock ahí mismo, en todas las posiciones humanamente posibles y las veces que quisiera.

Bueno, ya. Había accedido, pero tampoco había perdido la cabeza. Lo harían, pero lo más rápido posible y con todo el silencio que le fuese posible también.

-Espera, espera… John, espera-

Un pequeño gruñido por parte del rubio lo hizo sonreír, ¡qué sencillo había sido convencerlo! Esos años a su lado le habían demostrado la predisposición del rubio hacia situaciones algo peligrosas o donde demande a su cuerpo producir adrenalina. Este era un claro ejemplo, el hecho de que sea un lugar "prohibido" para tener intimidad le daba ese cierto toque al cual John era (no conscientemente) adicto.

-Calculo que tenemos algo de quince minutos antes de que alguna enfermera notara que estás tardando más de lo usual. Y otros diez más hasta que la misma u otra enfermera toque la puerta-

Ahora el impaciente era John, el gusto de Sherlock por explicar, o mejor dicho, demostrar su inteligencia lo estaba molestando. No quería explicaciones, quería hacerlo ya. Lo único que necesitaba saber era que no había mucho tiempo, el resto era irrelevante para él en esos momentos.

-Maldita sea, Sherlock, no necesito que me expliques toda la jodida situación. Hagámoslo ya- el rubio se volteó y comenzó a abrir sus pantalones -Debo suponer que viniste preparado-

Sherock relamió sus labios divertido ante la actitud altamente colaboradora de su novio. Hizo una nota mental de volver a intentar a dar la misma sorpresa en el futuro.

-Por supuesto. De hecho, el lubricante ya casi se termina. Debes comprar otra-

-Creo que ahora te toca a ti-

-No, mi amor, prefiero que de eso te encargues tú-

Eso fue nuevo, Sherlock nunca lo había llamado de tal manera ni siquiera en sus anteriores encuentros. Desconcertado habría sido la palabra correcta para describir a John, pero no tuvo tiempo de que pensar en eso, ya que Sherlock se había arrodillado y había puesto en marcha su preparación, haciendo que ahogara un gemido al sentir uno de los largos dedos de su pareja invadir su cuerpo.

* * *

A paso rápido, con una tabla de apuntes en las manos, una enfermera se acercó a Sarah quien había salido de su consultorio para preguntar sobre el historial de uno de sus pacientes.

-Sarah, el doctor que contrataste, el doctor Watson ¿ya regresó? -

-Sí, debe estar en su consultorio-

-Uno de sus pacientes se ha quejado conmigo por la demora-

Sarah frunció el ceño extrañada, alzó su mano y miró su reloj, habían pasado aproximadamente quince minutos desde que John había llegado de almorzar. Era típico que los doctores se tomaran su tiempo al llegar a su consultorio, ella incluso hacía lo mismo.

-Apenas ha pasado un cuarto de hora. En cualquier momento llama al primer paciente-

-Tú sabes cómo se pone la gente cuando el doctor se demora-

-Lo sé, no te preocupes. No demorará mucho-

-Muy bien, pero la próxima queja la manejas tú-

-Te lo prometo-

Sarah sonrió divertida mientras la enfermera se alejaba por el pasillo a paso rápido, pasando rápidamente la puerta del consultorio de John. Saber que el rubio ya estaba en una relación amorosa había sido algo decepcionante para ella, hace mucho tiempo que no había conocido a alguien tan dulce y agradable como el doctor Watson. Giró varias veces el lapicero que tenía en su mano encima de la carpeta que tenía en la otra, pensando en si podría tocar la puerta y husmear "amigablemente" lo que hacía su colega para demorar en llamar al primer paciente.

* * *

\- ¡Shh! John… baja tu voz… -

Había cumplido su palabra, Sherlock había optado por un ritmo acelerado, bordeando lo violento por algunos momentos. John no podía quejarse, realmente le gustaba, pero las sensaciones eran tan intensas que le era muy difícil contener sus gemidos cuando Sherlock golpeaba con entusiasmo su próstata.

-Maldita sea… Sherlock, por Dios… deja de hablar, no tenemos… ah… mucho tiempo-

-Oh, Dios… John, eres maravilloso- susurró

El detective tenía el cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante, teniendo el cuello de su novio justo frente a su rostro. John apenas podía mantener sus brazos firmes en el escritorio, las embestidas de Sherlock eran placenteramente violentas y por cada una, sus piernas también perdían poco a poco la estabilidad. Ambos estaban vestidos, solo con los pantalones y la ropa interior a los pies, el encuentro íntimo debía ser culminado tan rápido que Sherlock ni siquiera se había quitado el saco y mucho menos la bufanda.

Una nueva y violenta envestida por parte del detective había sido tan certera que John no pudo contener un placentero grito, se estaba deshaciendo ahí mismo y como su pareja lo había prometido, culminaría más rápido que de costumbre. Sherlock había descubierto lo increíblemente satisfactorio que era un orgasmo, estaba tan encantado por su recién descubierta vida sexual que, si en ese momento alguien interrumpiera el encuentro, de seguro que lo mandaría a rodar con un par de palabras y luego seguiría sin vergüenza en lo suyo con John hasta venirse de manera gloriosa.

Sherlock ya empezaba a sentir la familiar sensación de que estaba por terminar, que no soportaría más, así que enderezó la espalda, acomodó sus manos para tener un agarre aún más firme de la cadera de John y empezó a envestir todavía con más fuerza si es que era posible. Bendita la nueva posición, John sentía que estaba siendo torturado de la manera más placentera en todo el basto universo… él se nubló y se dejó llevar. Fuertes gemidos inundaron el consultorio, los cuales no podían ser opacadas ni por el sonido del choque de cuerpos que eran también bastantes ruidosas. Sherlock se alarmó casi de inmediato, llevó su mano derecha hacia la boca de su novio para taparla y así evitar que John escandalice a todo el hospital con sus gritos.

Un poco más, solo un poco más y John estallaría en la más gloriosa explosión de placer. Su consciencia estaba casi perdida, sus brazos habían perdido fortaleza tan rápido que ahora se encontraba con el pecho sobre el escritorio soportando las envestidas sin poder aferrarse de algo. Las carpetas se esparcieron, algunas cayeron al piso al igual que otros objetos de escritorio, si no fuera por la poca fuerza que le quedaba en las piernas, era probable que ya estuviese en el piso. La larga mano de Sherlock cubría por completo su boca, ahora el consultorio solo retumbaba por los sonidos del choque de cuerpos… pero eso duró solo por un momento ya que su novio estaba al borde del orgasmo y cuando finalmente llegaba, se volvía aún más ruidoso que él.

Una inmensa ola de placer estalló dentro de él y se esparció a cada rincón de su cuerpo, movimientos involuntarios lo invadieron, sus piernas fallaron y empezó a resbalar del escritorio (si no fuera por Sherlock él hubiese caído sin remedio). Gritó el nombre de su novio al mismo tiempo que estiró el cuello sintiendo el orgasmo envolverlo por completo, era increíble, era intenso, tan magnífico que sintió tocar el cielo por unos instantes. Pocos segundos fue lo que tardó Sherlock en alcanzarlo, sentir las contracciones de las paredes de John había sido el detonante definitivo para él, su cuerpo se estremeció violentamente, tanto que tuvo que aferrarse del escritorio para no caer. Un fuerte gemido salió de su garganta, el placer lo abrazó completamente haciéndole olvidar dónde estaba. No importó. Se dejó llevar por los destellos de su propio orgasmo, uno tan intenso que dudó que nunca tendría otra igual. Tan maravillosa sensación, era increíble la manera en que hacía vibrar su cuerpo, sentirse en la cima del mundo con tal intensidad, la cima definitiva del más intenso placer, ninguna maldita droga lo había llevado tan alto. Sintió como John prácticamente había perdido las fuerzas durante su climax, tuvo que sacar fuerzas de donde no tenía para empujar con su cuerpo a su novio y así mantenerlo en el escritorio.

Su mente empezaba a aclararse, ya estaba siendo consciente de qué había sucedido y dónde estaba. Sentía el cuerpo de su pareja encima de él, jadeante, con los últimos espasmos de su orgasmo y aún dentro de él. No recordaba haber sentido alguna experiencia igual ¿por qué había sido tan increíble? ¿por qué no había conseguido tal hazaña en sus anteriores encuentros con Sherlock? Muchas preguntas vinieron a su mente en ese instante mientras que su laxo cuerpo poco a poco volvía a tomar fuerza. Sherlock guardaría ese recuerdo en una habitación especial dentro de su palacio mental, atesoraría cada recuerdo de esos minutos en el consultorio y los analizaría luego para ver cómo podría alcanzar nuevamente tan magnífico climax en sus próximos encuentros con John. Tenía una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, se había dejado caer encima de su novio cuando no había podido más, las últimas fuerzas habían sido enviadas a sus piernas las cuales temblaban levemente por el esfuerzo de mantener su cuerpo en la misma posición.

-Eso fue… maravilloso, John-

El rubio ya tenía de vuelta su conciencia lo suficiente como para entender las palabras de su novio, emitió una divertida risa al imaginarse cómo es que se verían ellos en una foto si alguien les pillara con cámara en mano. Agradecía tanto el que se haya dejado convencer.

-Lo fue, Sherlock… fue… realmente maravilloso-

Sherlock salió de John con cuidado, manteniéndose aún recostado en la espalda de su novio, tenía tantas ganas de deshacerse de la ropa, quería sentir la tibia piel de John y llenarlo de besos como siempre lo hacía luego de terminar. Que ganas de acurrucarse en sus brazos, escuchar los latidos de su corazón y besarlo tiernamente hasta quedarse dormidos.

-Con los gemidos que hicimos oír, estimo que hemos perdido cerca de cinco minutos y en cualquier momento tocarán la puerta-

Se incorporó para poder subirse la ropa, vio el cuerpo de su novio recostado en el escritorio. Magnífico trasero el que escondía John. Si no fuera porque el tiempo corría, él lo tomaría nuevamente sin ningún problema.

-John, anda ya, levántate-

El cuerpo del rubio se rehusaba, estaba acostumbrado a dormir un poco luego de cada encuentro y en esos momentos ya sentía que un ligero sueño venía a él. Se levantó lentamente y comenzó a vestirse.

-Por Dios, John, ahora entiendo cuando me dices que llevo cara de recién follado-

John no pudo evitar reírse en voz alta.

-Baja tu voz, Sherlock- dijo divertido -Aun no puedo creer que haya permitido esto-

El detective sonrió ampliamente, se acercó a John, tan cerca que sus narices se tocaban suavemente. Todavía estaba presente esa chispa excitante entre ellos, que, si no fuera por la situación, ya estarían tocándose descaradamente como si no hubiese un mañana.

-No puedes quejarte, John, soy tan buen alumno que superé al maestro-

-Está bien, no te des tantos créditos, Sherlock. Yo soy el de mayor experiencia aquí, recuérdalo-

Una sonrisa divertida y luego un beso apasionado de despedida. Un par de toqueteos y promesas de continuar la fiesta en el departamento. Definitivamente Sherlock no quería irse.

-Por Dios, Sherlock, ya vete… no me provoques más-

John empujó ligeramente a Sherlock para terminar el apasionante beso que estaban teniendo. El detective le dio una última sonrisa y caminó a la puerta para salir del consultorio.

-Por cierto, John, no olvides limpiar tu escritorio-

El rubio, quien levantaba las carpetas y demás cosas que se habían caído al piso, vio con vergüenza la evidencia del gran orgasmo que Sherlock le había provocado minutos atrás. Sacó los paños húmedos que utilizaba en las consultas y se apresuró a limpiarlas.

-Ya vete- dijo avergonzado

Sherlock sonrió divertido antes de abrir la puerta y salir, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Sarah justo frente a él. Por un momento creyó que la mujer se había asustado con su inesperada presencia, pero algo dentro de él le decía que ella lucía… ¿asustada? Tal vez.

-Tú eres… -

-Yo… soy un paciente-

-Oh. De acuerdo-

Incómodo silencio. Sherlock había juntado la puerta, pero aún tenía la mano en la perilla. No estaba seguro de la mirada de Sarah, pero realmente no quería quedarse a preguntar, así que, sin decir nada, giró sobre sus talones y se fue por el pasillo dando largos pasos.

John había limpiado y arreglado toda cosa que, fuera de lugar, se vería sospechoso. Estaba algo avergonzado por lo que había pasado, pero mientras nadie lo sabría, eso se quedaría ahí. Se prometió a sí mismo que algo así no volvería a pasar, esta vez había sido débil, pero no lo sería la próxima vez que Sherlock salga con ideas increíblemente alocadas como esa.

Tomó la carpeta de su primer paciente y caminó a la puerta para poder llamarla.

Sarah estaba ahí, parada frente a la puerta.

-Sarah ¿qué haces ahí? ¿necesitas algo? -

-Eh… John ¿quién era ese hombre que salió de tu consultorio? -

El cuerpo de John se tensó ante la pregunta, Sarah había visto salir a Sherlock ¿qué se supone que tenía que decir ahora?

-Oh… pues… es un paciente. Uno que conozco hace un tiempo y solo… - aclaró su garganta con claro nerviosismo -solo charlamos un poco. Lamento la demora-

Sarah asintió lentamente con la cabeza, la mirada que tenía ponía los nervios de punta a John. El rubio sonrió nervioso sin saber qué hacer con el silencio incómodo que se formó.

-Bueno, pues…-

-Será mejor que me des tus llaves, John-

\- ¿Qué? ¿de qué hablas? -

Sarah estiró su mano pidiendo (aunque más parecía exigiendo) que le entregara las llaves del consultorio.

-Está totalmente prohibido usar el hospital para este tipo de cosas, doctor Watson-

Sus latidos se aceleraron en un segundo, su cuerpo se tensó aún más. John estaba al borde del pánico. ¿Acaso Sarah…?

\- ¿Cómo… dice? -

-No escuchaste cuando abrí la puerta del consultorio ¿verdad? Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta-

Sí, Sarah había escuchado los ruidosos gemidos y había abierto la puerta sin que ellos se hubieran dado cuenta, estaban demasiado concentrados en lo suyo que simplemente no notaron de la mujer que los observó por unos largos segundos desde la puerta. La pobre doctora se había quedado pasmada al principio, y luego se había quedado frente a la puerta tratando de recuperarse de la gran y desagradable impresión que había tenido. John si que consiguió hacer público su relación con Sherlock, aunque no de la manera como él realmente le hubiese gustado.


End file.
